I Need You
by Bunnies-Take-Over-The-Universe
Summary: He went through alot that day. He needed something. No,someone. He needed her.


**HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO PEOPLE OF EARTH! :D**

**I'm bored.**

**so I give you this lemony one-shot to clear it away! :) It's short and angsty but whatevs. :/  
**

**Enjoy!**

**Warnings: Incest,rape and OOC. NOTE: This was requested from a friend. Can't say her name,but I hope she enjoys it.  
**

* * *

I feel like I'm losing my mind.

I needed something.

I needed her.

Dad had just died. It died cause I was to cocky to finish Cell off.

I noticed all the Z-fighters had left to the lookout. So it was just me and..._her._

_My twin. Who I love more than I should._

Cheku walks up to me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Gohan...you okay?" She asks me,worried.

_No I'm not okay..._

I look at her.

And then...

I snapped.

Before I can stop myself,I'm on top of her. Gazing at her with lust.

"Gohan...what?" She asks looking a little scared.

"I need you for something Cheku." I said

I start running my hands all over her body.

"Wh-What are you doing?"

"Shhhhhh...", I say doing the 'Be Quiet' motion with my finger. "Just relax..."

_I need this. I need her. I need her_ **now.**

I reached down and put my finger under her chin,lifting her head up and leaned in,closing the gap between us. She gasped and pulled away. I growl.

"Gohan..what are you doing? What if mom or dad-"

"What they don't know won't hurt." I said as I grind against her.

"I...mmph!"

I crash my lips on hers. They were soft...so soft...

She gave a small gasp and pulled away again.

"T-This isn't right! I love you and all...but...not this way."

"It's okay Cheku. It's okay. Just do as I say."

She struggled a little bit,but I pin her to the floor.

"Y-Your scaring me Gohan!" She says,a look of fear in her eyes.

I run my hands on her thigh. "Don't be scared Che..." I said in a low,seductive voice.

"But Goha-"

"You talk to much."

I planted my lips on hers again. So sweet. My tongue slides it's way into her mouth which she gives a loud hands went to her shirt as I yanked it above her head,breaking the kiss for a second,but I took no time finding them again.I finally left her mouth and started to kiss down her neck.

"Please,stop!" She whines.

"Relax Che. It's gonna be fine." I said as I began sucking on her neck. My hands went behind her as I undid her bra. I sat up and yanked it down causing her to gasp loudly.I raised an eyebrow. Her breasts weren't to big,but not to small either.

I take one in my hand and squeeze it. She squeals. Then I attach my mouth to her nipple and started sucking on it.

"Ah! Gohan,that hurts!"

I ignored her and moved to the other one,and did the same. She cried out in pain but I don't care.

I leave her breasts and start to kiss down her stomach. I began to peel off her loose GI pants and yanked them off,and I threw it across the ground.

Her panties were white. Lacy white.

I run my fingers across them,pressing against the silk. She gasps.

I look at her. Her eyes are shut tightly as she pants,tears are running down her face.

"Che... don't cry. I'm not gonna hurt you." I say as gently as I could when really I just wanna rip off her clothes and...

"B-But you already did!" She cries,sobbing.

"But it won't hurt. I promise. Just trust me,okay?"

She doesn't respond.

I sigh. My hand has been running up her thighs,and I let it rest on her center. I slowly,began rubbing it in circular motions. She gasped.

"Gohan...please,stop that hurts!"

My saiyan side starts taking over. Suddenly,I rip off her panties and toss them carelessly aside. She gasps again.

"P-Please stop!" She cries.

I ignore her again. My fingers rub around her entrance as I kissed her neck. She grows wet.

I break apart from her and smirk. "If you want me to stop so bad,why are you getting wet?'' I slyly stated.

She's crying now.

"Just please sto-ahhhhhh!" She cries out as I suddenly jam my fingers into her. She feels so soft and wet. I love it.

I start to slowly,thrust them in and out,repeatedly as she cries out in pain.

"Stop crying,you know you like it!" I snapped.

"No,I don't! It hurts!" She's crying harder now.

But I don't care.

I move my fingers in and out faster,while she keeps crying. I grow sick of her annoying cries so I shut her up by pulling her into a forceful,hot kiss. her tight,pink soaking wet walls grow tighter and tighter around my fingers as I shoved another one inside her cries and moans for me to stop but I don't listen. Finally,she released,her hot,wet cum spills on my fingers. I lick them. She tastes sweet. Very sweet. I need it,I need her. No scratch that. I _want her._

She's crying freely. A part of me feels bad and wants to take her into my arms and tell her how sorry I am. But another part wants her to shut the fuck up so I can fuck her already.

"Why are you crying?" I snap. She glares at me through her tears.

"B-Because your hurting me!" She cries.

Luckily,we're in the middle of nowhere,so no one can hear us.

"Well guess what? I want you Cheku. I fucking want you. I need you. And you know how long I've been dreaming about this? Dreaming about the day when I make you mine? I fucking need you. And I'm gonna take you weather you like it or not." I say. I stand up and untie my blue sash and I yank them down. The evidence of my need is showing pretty clearly,considering there's like a HUGE bulge in my underwear.

She looks at the bulge with wide eyes. I smirk.

I then yank off my boxers ,revealing my 11-inch hardened erection.

She's shaking in fear as I crawl back on top of her and I position myself at her soaking center.

"Go-Gohan...p-please don't do this!" She begs. I glare at her.

"Why? why don't you want me to do this!" I snap.

"Because I don't want this!" She cries out. She's squirming under me,which gets me harder. I ignore her and I forcefully,roughly push my 11-inch monster inside her tightness. She screams like she's never has before. It's not in pleasure. It's in pain.

I ignore her screams as I thrust roughly into her. Blood is running down her legs,and I bury my face in her neck. Then I whisper huskily in her ear. "Scream my name when you cum." And I start to suck and bite her neck.

"Ahhhhhh! Stop,please!" She cries. It got me excited and I start pounding into her faster, normal than regular speed. I am still in my ascended form. She's so damn tight and she feels _so damn_ good. I never want to stop.

I feel her walls grow tighter and tighter around me. I'm thrusting faster and faster,until I feel her walls grow wetter. She came. But I feel my climax coming. I speed up my thrusts (if that's even possible) and I sunk my teeth into her neck,marking her as _mine. _She screams bloody murder.

Finally,after a few more thrusts, I moan loudly as I explode inside her,filling her with my hot,wet cum.

I try to catch my breath,as her cries quiet down. She thinks were done. Ha.

I pull out of her and my erection softens a little. Then I force her onto her knees,and position my cock into her mouth. She refuses to open her mouth so I grab her neck and she opens her mouth to take a quick breath. As soon as it's open, I shove my cock in her mouth. She chokes and tries to pull away.

"Suck." I order. Tears are running down her face again as she sucks on my erection. I throw my head back and moan loudly. She's crying and gagging,but she still sucks. I can't tell you the many fantasizes I've had about her sweet little mouth sucking me.

I come in her mouth moaning.

I pull it out of my mouth,panting. I smirk at her,she's crying,holding her naked body close.

Suddenly I walk over to her,and I take her in my arms.

Then I revert back to my base form.

"Cheku?"I say looking into her eyes.

Her eyes are closed and tears are pouring down her face.

"I'm...sorry." I whisper in her ear before everything goes black.

* * *

**There we go! :P **

**Not the best,but hey,I'm not a perfect author.**

**AND NO GOHAN DID NOT DIE! Just to get that cleared.**

**And Gohan's OOC,I know,but it was my friend's idea. She helped me write it.**

**And one more thing...PLEASE go to my profile and vote on what should happen in _Fate Can't keep us apart!_**

**_I need to know! I want your guys opinion on what to do next...cause my brain is fried._**

**_Anyways...REVIEW! No flames._**

**_May the bunnies be with you! :)_**


End file.
